


Reckless In Public

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Photobooth Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Trans Character, trans!kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: There was something deliciously addicting to fucking in public; Kai couldn't put his finger on it, almost didn't want to. It wasn't worth ruining the experience.Besides, there was only so much time two people could spend in a photo booth before the thing ran out of pictures.





	Reckless In Public

**Author's Note:**

> Yo what up! This was commissioned by anonymous.

 

“Oh, this is so not a good place for this,” Kai hissed as he was pressed up against the side of the photo booth. He didn’t know how many photos Cole had bought, or how long they had. “Cole, fuck—” He slapped his hands over his mouth, trying not to gasp as a hand slid between his thighs, thick fingers rubbing up against him. Cole’s other hand was smoothing across his shirt and the hem of his binder beneath it, not yet trying to pull it off. 

“Yeah?” Cole asked, burying his face against Kai’s neck. His hand pulled away from the  growing heat between Kai’s thighs. 

Kai snatched it back up and dragged it back. “I didn’t say  _ stop. _ ” Cole chuckled and bit down sharply into Kai’s neck; Kai squeaked, teeth gritted against whatever Cole intended to do next. Cole slid his fingers underneath the band of Kai’s pants, sliding them tight to Kai’s boxers so to better rub against his clit. 

“Fuck,” Kai whispered. He jumped as heard Zane’s voice incredibly close outside the photo booth. “If we get caught, I swear to god—”

“We won’t get caught,” Cole assured, before biting at another piece of exposed flesh, pulling it into his mouth to suck on, working it between his teeth to leave a hickey. “And we’ll have some nice photos to commemorate the occasion.”

Kai gritted his teeth again and tossed his head back, taking sharp breaths as Cole worked him slowly and carefully. He couldn’t be too loud, or everyone would know. God knows it’d be the only thing he’d hear about for months. He whined again as the fingers pressed harder, working in rough circles now—Cole chuckled against his neck, leaving hickey after bruised hickey as Kai tried to fight back his groans. 

“Oh, you’re such a bastard,” Kai breathed out, hips jerking and rolling against the hand cupping him, enjoying the friction. Cole nuzzled at his neck, briefly pulling his hand away so he could grind their hips together—Kai could feel his cock through his jeans, already hard. “A horny one.” 

“I don’t know why you have to call me names,” Cole admonished, running his free hand over Kai’s stomach. Kai’s pants were being wormed off by a set of determined fingers, almost in time with the camera shutter click. Cole kissed along Kai’s jaw. “We can stop if you’re too uncomfortable.” 

There was a note of worry in his voice, like he thought he was actually pushing Kai into this. Kai wound a hand into Cole’s hair and brought him close to give him a soft, reassuring kiss. 

“We’re good,” Kai murmured. “We won’t be if we don’t finish before the camera stops though.” 

“Better come quickly then,” Cole murmured, and then Kai’s pants were tugged down, just far enough that Cole’s fingers could actually brush the wetness between his thighs and test it with his fingertips. Kai’s toes curled and his jaw clenched as Cole’s thumb brushed his clit. 

Cole captured his mouth, groaning softly in response to the soft hiccups and mewls he was working out of his boyfriend. His hips were rocking forward, void of friction.  Kai scrabbled, and then dug his fingers into Cole’s shoulders, breathing out of his nose—they both knew he was loud. Why’d they think this was a good idea?

“Baby,” Cole whispered, tugging at his bottom lip. His fingers teased Kai again and Kai let out a shuddered breath. “You’re so hot.”

“In what way?” Kai choked out. He tensed as he once again heard someone’s voice, so incredibly close to them that he wanted to once again muffle himself with his hands. “Oh my god, they’re so close.” 

“Then be quiet,” Cole teased. His fingers pulled away and Kai squirmed in anticipation. He was so fucking  _ wet.  _ Cole took a minute to run his hands over Kai’s stomach and up over his shirt—and then played with the hem of his binder. “Can I?” Cole asked softly.

Kai nodded and leaned his head forward. Cole pressed a kiss to his hair and then tugged the binder up and resting it atop his breasts, so he could take Kai’s them in his hands. He gave them a squeeze and thumbed at the nipples, getting Kai to bite his lip. His cheeks burned and he moaned softly into Cole’s shoulder. 

“I’m going to leave you dripping with my cum for the rest of festival,” Cole whispered into Kai’s ear. He kept one hand up, playing gently with one of Kai’s nipples while he unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. Cole couldn’t stay still, nibbling at Kai’s throat and collarbone, nipping at the bottom of his chin, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach—it was enough to distract Kai from Cole dragging his cock out and giving himself a couple of pumps in preparation. 

Kai hadn’t realised he was moaning until a hand pressed against his mouth and Cole was hushing him, mouth close to his ear. Cole’s cock was pressing into him, a familiar feeling that he craved. He clung to Cole, jerking a leg up to curl it around his side to keep himself up. His other leg followed with the help of Cole’s hand. 

“Fuck,” Kai moaned, muffled by Cole’s hand. Cole grunted in agreement, keeping still inside Kai for a moment before rolling his hips forward. Cole’s hand stayed firmly over his mouth and he began to fuck into him with short, deep thrusts. 

Kai’s eyes rolled back in his head, wondering how exactly this was fair. To be completely and totally undone by one person. Cole was whispering soft, sweet, breathless nothings into his ear, all while fucking him almost relentlessly.

“Gotta stay quiet,” Cole whispered. “You’re so good Kai. I love you so much. Be quiet for me baby, you can be as loud as you want when we get home.” His lips were warm and wet as they pressed down Kai’s neck. 

Kai couldn’t handle it—especially not after Cole’s hand snuck back down to rub at his clit, spreading his lips so he could have better access. He came, squeezing around Cole’s cock, chest shuddering as he tried desperately not to shout. But Kai was  _ definitely  _ sobbing as he came down from his high, body buzzing with an electricity that only came from a good fuck. 

Cole bit down sharply on his neck seconds later to muffle himself and Kai inhaled sharply as Cole came inside of him. He pressed their hips together sharply, making sure his cock was pressed deep, no doubt to leave more of a mess for Kai to clean up later. 

“Fuck,” Cole panted, pulling away from Kai’s neck with a dazed, sated look on his face. He pulled out carefully, and they both winced at the sound it made. “Sorry for the mess.” He slowly set Kai down, letting him lean on him as he regained feeling in his legs. “Need help?” 

“No,” Kai hissed, bracing himself against Cole’s shoulders. He was taking deep breaths to help steady himself. “There’s no way people aren’t going to know.” Kai reached a shaky hand down and tugged his boxers up and over his ass, wincing as he felt cum slip out of him. “Fuck.” 

Cole pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead. “I think it was worth it,” he whispered. 

Kai nodded, tongue darting out to lick at his bottom lip. He already wanted to do it again. Find somewhere else equally as public and let Cole make even more of a mess of him. Instead he carefully bent over and collected his pants to do them up. 

Cole slid a hand down to pat his crotch, cupping him despite how sensitive he was. “Keep all that safe, huh? Can’t let anyone catch us.” He kissed Kai’s forehead again before looking toward the exit. “I bet we got some really good photos.” 

Kai huffed and struggled to pull his binder back down. 

“I bet we did.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hey! ho! Let's go!
> 
> Song for this fic:   
> Side to Side by Ariana Grande, feat. Nicki Minaj
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) for my tumblr or[here](https://twitter.com/thepr3acher) (my twitter) to do all these things and more!


End file.
